hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Hey, welcome to the getting started guide. Are you new here? Roleplaying is complicated, even the administrators had some problems with their characters. But, this guide will help you to make your character as easy as possible. Starting To start out, if you are not already, log in. Logging in is quite easy, you just press one of those two buttons up at the right hand corner of this webpage. You can click "Log in" if you have already created an account. Click "Sign Up" if you're completely new to WIKIA, not just this Wiki. Approval Applications Planning To start off, plan your character. What occupation will your character be? A mayor, a possible tribute, an escort, a stylist, a peacekeeper, or just a regular resident? What district will your character live in? What will he/she look like? A picture of your character is required. You can find excellent images on your favorite browser or another site like deviantart. Or, you can make your own avatar using tektek. Be sure to save your avatar if you make one. When using an image online, make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character’s page. What is the age, the personality, and the history of your character? If you plan your character to be a tribute, what is his/her stamina? Once you feel like you finished your character inside and out, continue onto the next step. Approval The more information you provide about your character, the faster your character will be claimed. Use the following layout to make your claiming more organized: Name: Image: (If you have one) Family: Age: Hair Color: Eye Color: Gender: District: (Provide at least three possible ones) Personality: History: How Many Characters You Currently Have: Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: (Not required for special characters) If you can fill all this information in, you can go on to be approved. Read the main page thoroughly, then click the button to make a topic for approval applications, and add your info. Remember to title your page "Template:character's name". As a reminder, sign your name when your done, so we know it’s you, which can be done by clicking the signature button or typing ~~~~. Check back later to see if it has been approved. If there is something that needs to be fixed, fix the indicated things, and add to the end of the page something that discern “I fixed it”, and sign your post. Once it has been approved, you're are ready to create your page. You are allowed to remind an administrator to check your claim once. If you continue to bug us, it will probably be only harder to get your approval application approved. Your Character Page Finally, character approval is finished, and you are ready to your first page. The title should be the name of you character; first and last name preferably. Remember to make sure you spelled it correctly. All around the wiki, there are different page styles that you can choose from, like here, the more fancy one, here, for a more boxed style, or here, for the basic one if you're new to wikia all together and don't know a lick of coding. If you need any help with the coding, feel free to ask any of the to help you with your page. Be sure to add the info you had in your claiming to your page. Making a Word Bubble A word bubble are little speech bubbles users use when roleplaying a speech. An example of a plain word bubble is this: Which, without speech, is this: The first bubble looks like this when typed: In order to create a word bubble, make a new page. The page title will be “Template:(first name of your character). Then, fill this template out: } |text = } }} Another type of word bubble is the gradient one, which looks like this: The code is as following: } |text = } }} Having the } and } is essential to the word bubble as shown in the example with the President template,. Of course, your character’s name will be different from the President and Esther. To choose a color, you can go to the Wikipedia page or the hex color generator to find your favorite color appropriate for your character. Roleplaying After you're done with making your page and word bubble, what's usually next is roleplaying with fellow characters and users. What you can do is go to your district page (i.e. District 1) and see which characters are in your district. Remember, you are not allowed to roleplay with characters outside of your district unless you're in the games and even then, only when admins say it is okay to. Now you can go to the character(s) you've selected's page(s) and introduce yourself! Now hold up, how do you use the word bubble you ask? It's simple as this: ! Or if you have a quote instead of the time slot it will be . Also, remember to always hit the "Reply" button when posting with someone, it keeps it easy to roleplay. Also, don't get mixed up with your roleplays. Remember, even if your character is talking to more then one person at a time, don't say hi or whatever you would like to on the same post...it's confusing, yes. But you'll get the hang of it! If you have any questions, you could contact Captin' Rin, Upside-down, or Sonofapollo at any time, and they will reply as soon as possible. To talk to them all at once, basically, you can go to the Contact Us forum.